Caninement vôtre
by kalid1983
Summary: Et si la fin de la saison 3 s'était passée différemment.


CANINEMENT VÔTRE

L'horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit et presque instantanément, Dean perçut les premiers grognements, des grognements à faire frémir même les plus téméraires des chasseurs.

"Le Chien de l'Enfer, il est là !"

Sur ces mots, ils coururent fermer la porte et disposèrent devant toutes les entrées potentielles de la poudre de goofoo.

"Donne-moi le couteau ! Peut-être que je pourrais le ralentir… Cette poudre ne le retiendra pas indéfiniment !..."

Sam s'apprêtait à le lui donner quand soudain le bras de son frère l'arrêta.

"Sam, non ! Ce n'est pas Ruby ! C'est pas Ruby !"

Le cadet leva le couteau pour la frapper, mais elle fut plus rapide et l'envoya valser, suivi de près par Dean qui se réceptionna plutôt violemment sur une table.

"Depuis quand t'es dans son hôte ?"

"Pas très longtemps, mais je l'adore déjà…" (souriant avec délectation)

Elle releva la tête, révélant une paire d'yeux voilés de blanc.

"Adulte et si mignon…"

Sam déglutit.

"Et où est Ruby ?"

"Elle a été une très vilaine fille… Alors je l'ai envoyée très très loin…" (joignant le geste à la parole)

"Tu sais, j'aurais dû le voir bien avant… mais vous vous ressemblez tous tellement !"

Lilith ignora superbement la remarque de Dean pour reporter toute son attention sur son petit frère.

"Salut Sam ! Ça fait longtemps que je voulais te rencontrer…"

Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sous les regards écœurés des deux Winchester.

"Tes lèvres sont douces…" (savourant son effet)

Sam plissa le front et reprit contenance face à la démone.

"Ok. Tu m'as. Maintenant laisse mon frère tranquille !"

"Pauvre idiot ! Tu veux marchander, mais as-tu seulement quelque chose à m'offrir ? Non. Bien sûr que non…"

"Alors c'est ça ton super plan ? M'emmener en Enfer, tuer Sam et puis quoi ? Devenir la reine des salopes ?"

"Je n'ai pas à répondre au jouet du toutou…" (sur un ton froid)

Elle s'avança doucement mais sûrement vers la porte, un sourire sadique placardé sur son visage angélique, avant de l'ouvrir.

"Vas-y ma toute belle !" (brisant la ligne de goofoo)

Le Chien de l'Enfer ne se fit pas prier. Il fonça droit sur Dean et le plaqua au sol. Deux billes rouges incandescentes le fixaient avec intensité, de la bave dégoulinant d'une gueule aux dents acérées, alors que quatre pattes noires et robustes le maintenaient solidement ancré au sol. Voir cet espèce de mastiff puissance mille d'aussi près ne le rassurait pas plus que ça. Evidemment, il s'était attendu à le voir débouler, à se faire déchiqueter dans la seconde aussi… Mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait prévu ce tête-à-tête nauséabond. Putain ce qu'il pouvait puer de la gueule ! A se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu ingérer. Il se maudit intérieurement de sa bêtise. De l'humain. Bien sûr qu'il avait bouffé de l'humain. Et rien que cette pensée le fit déglutir. Il était dans une belle merde. Bon alors, cette attaque ? C'était pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? C'était pas vraiment qu'il était pressé mais être transpercé par ce regard de braise paraissait bien pire face à sa mise en pièces prochaine.

"Persie ? Allez, ma belle, vas-y ! Amuse-toi !"

"Non…" (affolé)

"Oh si !... Vas-y Persie, montre au monsieur combien tu l'aimes !…" (sourire moqueur)

"Non, je t'en prie, arrête !" (au bord de la crise de nerfs)

"T'entends ça, Deanie ?! Sammy veut que j'arrête… Il sait pourtant bien que je ne peux pas. C'est pourtant bien stipulé dans l'article 8 paragraphe 14 alinéa e. '_Tout contrat ne peut être rompu sans entraîner l'annulation immédiate et définitive de la faveur accordée en première instance_'. Ça t'apporterait quoi ? Le cadavre décomposé du petit Sammy… Et ça tu ne le veux sous aucun prétexte, pas vrai ? Pas vrai Dean ? C'est étrange, je ne t'entends plus… Le chat aurait-il mangé ta langue ? En tout cas, je suis sûre que Persie se fera un plaisir de te l'arracher. N'est-ce pas ma toute belle ?"

Seul un grognement lui répondit, ce qui fit rire la démone. Dean lui aurait bien dit tout le bien qu'il pensait d'elle mais voilà, il avait un poids lourd sur son torse qui répondait au doux nom de Persie. Décidément, les démons avaient une drôle de façon d'appeler leurs animaux de compagnie. Persie… Il leva les yeux au ciel intérieurement. Persie… En d'autres circonstances, il aurait presque trouvé ça mignon. Débile mais mignon.

"Une dernière prière, mon cœur ?"

Une prière ? C'est qu'elle avait de l'humour la vieille. Y'avait pas plus incroyant que lui et s'il avait la foi, c'était uniquement en ce qu'il faisait et en sa famille.

"Rien ? Allez Persie, va jouer avec le monsieur ! Si t'es sage, tu auras même le droit de le garder avec toi !... Oui, elle est très joueuse. Tu sais, en Enfer, elle voit toujours les mêmes têtes, les mêmes chairs, les mêmes os… Et même pour un animal au tel pedigree – elle est fille du célèbre Cerbère –, c'est l'ennui assuré. Alors, quand elle sait qu'elle va sortir avec moi en surface, je te raconte même pas combien elle devient folle !... Et puis, elle a du goût. Une chienne aussi racée ne se contenterait pas d'un humain quelconque elle préfère les morceaux de choix. Pas vrai, ma belle ?! Allez, va jouer avec Dean Winchester !"

Une lueur de malice – peut-être même de joie – passa dans les yeux de l'animal et Dean eut du mal à déterminer s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou non. A peine le temps de se poser la question qu'il aboya joyeusement et balaya avec ferveur son visage de sa langue baveuse et râpeuse. Et d'un coup, le sourire de Lilith se dissipa laissant place à une incommensurable colère.

"Perséphone, arrête ça tout de suite !"

Perséphone ? Sérieux ? C'était vraiment d'un goût douteux.

"Perséphone ! Attrape-le !"

Grognement exaspéré.

"Arrêtez de me l'appeler comme ça, vous voyez bien que vous me l'énervez. Alors que c'est un bon chien… pas vrai Persie ?" (la grattant derrière les oreilles)

L'animal glapit de bonheur, sans doute peu habitué aux caresses. Elle se roula sur le dos, libérant Dean de son poids et exposant ses flancs aux mains humaines expertes. Souriant, Dean entreprit alors une séance de grattage intense sous les grognements de plaisir de sa cliente infernale.

"Oui… Tu es un bon chien !..." (tout sourire)

"Dean ?" (inquiet)

Grognement défensif.

"Tout va bien. C'est un ami." (lui caressant le flanc)

Elle scruta attentivement le fameux 'ami' avant de se laisser de nouveau aller aux caresses…

"Non !"

Lilith croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dans une moue boudeuse et visiblement agacée, comme la jeune fille qu'elle se plaisait toujours à jouer. Pas à son avantage cette fois-ci.

"Oh si !..." (sourire moqueur)

"Persie, attaque !" (montrant Dean du doigt)

"Désolé, elle a pas envie."

"Et tu crois que ça va te sauver la vie ? Pauvre naïf. Si Perséphone ne se charge pas de toi, alors je le ferai…" (rictus sadique)

Lilith leva sa main vers lui et une lumière blanche aveuglante s'en échappa. Sentant le danger, la chienne se releva d'un bond, se plaça d'instinct entre lui et la démone, avant de charger sa 'patronne' – ou celle qui se présentait ainsi.

"Ne t'approche pas !" (d'une voix affolée mais fière)

Grognements furieux. Visiblement, le courant ne passait plus – si tant est qu'il soit passé un jour…

"Lâche-moi ! Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut att…"

Des crocs plantés dans la carotide suivis d'un craquement sinistre coupèrent court au monologue. La chienne leva sa tête ensanglantée vers Dean, l'air joyeux, puis se lécha les babines.

"C'est fou comme un animal peut aimer sa maîtresse !..."

"Ouais. Mortel."


End file.
